


Beneath the Sheets

by subbub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Muscle Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Slight Cum Play, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbub/pseuds/subbub
Summary: Donghyuck just wants to have a taste of those muscles...





	Beneath the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work of fiction I ever published, and the second fic I've written! The first one will be posted soon as well.
> 
> Excuse any mistakes in grammar or spelling, I'll try to fix them as soon as I can!
> 
> Enjoy the fic & feel free to leave a comment!

Donghyuck discovered having a major muscle kink when he recently saw Mark taking off his shirt to go shower, he noticed how broad and muscular he had become and it turned Hyuck on so much he'd have to stop himself from rubbing himself all over his favorite hyung.

But Donghyuck wasn't just going to leave it at this. At night when everyone was asleep, he slipped into Mark's room and slowly climbed into his bed, making sure not to wake him. Crawling under the covers, he saw Mark sleeping shirtless as the weather was very hot. Just at the sight of Mark's well formed biceps, pecs and abs could Donghyuck feel his flushed cock become hard and his hole twitch around nothingness and feel so, so empty....

Donghyuck started by feeling Mark's biceps, how big they were and how much strength they must possess. He whimpered at the thought and slowly went down to kiss them and gently swipe his tongue over it. But it wasn't enough..

He went over to Mark's abdomen and slowly placed kisses all over his pecs and nipples, gaining a small groan from Mark who was still asleep. Smirking with satisfaction, Donghyuck, while kissing, made his way down to Mark's abs. He gently traced all the hard ridges of the muscles and gently pressed on them to feel they were rock hard. This made Hyuck let out a louder slutty moan. He was getting so turned on. He started licking all over the abs making sure to have covered every one of them, Mark's skin just tasted so good, it was like he was addicted, he needed more.  
He made sure to kiss every part of Mark's six pack.

Originally Donghyuck's plan ended here but at this point he was insatiable...  
He slowly went a little lower and gently lowered Mark's sleeping shorts and his underwear, just so Mark's groin was visible. And there it was.. Mark's penis in all it's glory. It wasn't even hard yet but it was already perfect for Donghyuck.  
The size, the girth...

Donghyuck nuzzled his face in Mark's crotch, getting drunk of the musky, manly smell. It smelled so good his hole started contracting around nothing.  
He rubbed his face against Mark's dick and felt the dark, well trimmed pubic hairs tickle his face. He'd smile but he was on a mission here.

He took a look at Mark's balls, his sack was also of moderate size, and he slowly poked his finger out to touch it and felt the two testicles. He could only imagine how much cum they must contain and what big loads they’d make Mark shoot out when he masturbates. The thought made him drool and some of it accidentally spilled on Mark's sack which made him suddenly move. 

Regaining his thoughts Donghyuck slowly inched his head closer to Mark's balls and slowly started lapping at them as if he were teasing them with his tongue. He only used the tip of his tongue and Mark groaned again, clearly but unknowingly enjoying Donghyuck's little ministrations.

He went back up a bit and gave kisses on the skin right next to Mark's crotch before focussing on the main course...

He lightly grabbed Mark's limp cock and gave it kisses from the base all to the tip of the foreskin. At this Mark let out a groany, breathy gasp. Donghyuck was very pleased with his reaction and let out a tiny smile. He poked his tongue out again and licked at Mark's cock in an upward motion. After repeating it a few times and hearing some more gasps from the still sleeping Mark, he began to feel a slight throbbing sensation in Mark's dick and slowly but surely began to see his dick getting bigger, and bigger and bigger until it was finally fully erect with Mark's cockhead proudly on display.

Donghyuck marvelled at the sight. His eyes were wide in wonder and his mouth even fell open and slightly began to water. It was like he had witnessed the birth of a God right in front of him. Well, Mark kinda was a God for Donghyuck and he was gonna show his God how much he adored him. He snapped out of his trance and grabbed Mark's cock more firmly this time, drawing a very audible moan from Mark's throat.

Donghyuck took Mark's fully erect mast and put it next to his cheek.  
'Holy Fuck' He thought. It was almost as big as his face. He rubbed his face against Mark's hard, warm rod like he was kitten rubbing past it's owners legs. He almost even purred at the sensation.

It even had the same musky smell Donghyuck loved but it was so concentrated his mind was getting dizzy.  
He rubbed the cock against his cheek, all the way up to the cockhead. He had been sure this would've drawn another moan from Mark and was about to try agai-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
It was Mark's deep, raspy voice, laced with sleep, confusion and something much darker... Anger.

Donghyuck slowly turned his head towards Mark's face, who had now thrown the covers off so Donghyuck would be visible as well.

Both stared at each other. Donghyuck couldn't help but swallow in fear at Mark's dark, angry gaze. Like Donghyuck was the physical form of pure evil, the devil himself. Like he was a disgusting, vile creature. Donghyuck almost wanted to cry, he had screwed up, potentially, his entire friendship with Mark. With that in mind, he looked at Mark, who still gazed back with the same hatred-filled look, and he smirked. 

Mark stared back in confusion and was about to speak but Donghyuck put his lips around Mark's cock and he did what he had wanted to do this entire night... 

He sucked.

Mark immediately let out a loud moan and his head fell back against the pillows. He couldn't help it, it felt too good. He hadn't jerked off in nearly 3 weeks thanks to his super packed schedule.  
He needed release...  
He would set his heterosexualness aside for a moment and bask in the pleasure of a hot mouth around his cock.  
And while he wouldn't admit it out loud, Donghyuck was a very pretty boy who had a nice mix of feminine and masculine qualities to him which often made Mark's brain (and dick) confused.  
He would let his best friend pleasure him for a while...

Meanwhile Donghyuck was having the time of his life. Sucking Mark's cock with vigour. It was the perfect midnight snack for him, he decided now that he could suck on it for every single day of the rest of his life and be content. Hearing Mark moan when he took his cock a little deeper inside his mouth made him so proud. That he was the one to bring so much pleasure to his hyung.

Donghyuck felt a hand grab on to his hair. "Hyuckie, you're doing so well."  
Donghyuck slowly looked up at Mark and beamed. Mark's face was overcome by bliss, his eyes hooded and mouth hanging open as moans and groans poured out.

Mark grabbed onto Hyuck's hair tighter and suddenly pushed his hips up, making Donghyuck deepthroat him.  
"Fuck, baby, that's it."

Donghyuck moaned at the petname which sent vibrations all through Mark's cock "Fuuuuck, you gotta stop doing that or I'm gonna cum."

Feeling encouraged, Donghyuck did his best to take all of Mark's big cock in his mouth, jerking off the part's he couldn't reach. Meanwhile his other hand started fondling with Mark's balls as if he was massaging the cum out of them. And Hyuck moaned as much as he could, coming up for air one time to say 'I love your cock so much hyung'

Mark was in awe at how much effort Donghyuck was putting into this. It was as if Donghyuck would die if he couldn't please Mark, as if he was born to suck his cock. The thought of this drove Mark closer to the edge. he could feel the ecstasy building. "Fuck, Baby, I'm gonna cum."

Donghyuck started sucking even harder, anticipation building up inside of him, he needed this. He worked so hard for this, he deserved to be rewarded for it. Before he knew it, cum spluttered out of Mark's cock, squirting to the back of his throat, Donghyuck tried to swallow some but it kept coming. Pump after pump, Mark's hot seed filled Hyuck's little mouth. His mouth was so full it spilled out as he laid down on the bed. Donghyuck moaned as he started rubbing the sperm all over his stomach, he wanted to be coated in it as if he belonged to Mark. Donghyuck was in such a blissful state that he forgot Mark was even there but suddenly someone pushed his legs open.  
Donghyuck looked up in shock "Mark?" he questioned out. And saw Mark's face with a smirk before he went between Hyuck's legs and started licking at Donghyuck's hole.  
"Oh God, yes Mark, right there!" he moaned out as Mark's tongue lapped at his hole as if he was finding water in a desert . He slowly inserted his tongue in Hyuck's hole making him mewl out. 

Mark retracted his tongue and looked at Hyuck, who was a total mess, still playing around with Mark's cum covering his entire stomach "You deserve some pleasure too, don't you baby?"

Hyuck nodded quickly as if he were a child who was about to get his favorite cookies.  
Mark quickly went back to work breaching Hyuck's entrance with his tongue, hearing Donghyuck mewl softly. He gently added a finger, hearing Hyuck gasp and slowly pushed it in & out at a slow pace

Hyuck quickly mewled "More, more hyung!" so Mark decided to add a second finger and open him up at a steady pace, he quickly reached a spot that made Donghyuck moan out 'R-Right there , Markeuuu!'

Mark focused on hitting that spot again and after a few brushes against it, he heard Donghyuck release a high pitched moan and felt his ass clench as Donghyuck came, adding his own cum to Mark's on Donghyuck's tummy. Mark slowly pulled his fingers out of Donghyuck and said "Wow, I really needed that baby, I didn't jerk off for like 3 weeks. It was quite the surprise to see your working my cock like that though." He laughed at himself, it was definitely a memory he wouldn't forget soon.

When he didn't hear a response he sat upright to take a look at Donghyuck and noticed he had fallen asleep, probably due to all the excitement of the past hour. Mark stared with a soft look at Donghyuck sleeping with a cute pout on his face and his fingers still sloshing around in the pool of Mark's cum on Hyuck's chest. Mark carefully went to the bathroom and got some wet towels to clean them up and after that was done, gently tucked Hyuck into his own bed, with now fresh sheets on it. He slowly crept beside Hyuck and spooned him from behind. Feeling Donghyuck's voluptuous ass caressing his dick he couldn't wait until the morning where they might have some more fun and Mark can finally feel the tight heat of Donghyuck's fine ass around his cock.


End file.
